


What More Can a Girl Want?

by lidarose13



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-19
Updated: 2005-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidarose13/pseuds/lidarose13
Summary: Danny gives CJ a very special Christmas gift.





	What More Can a Girl Want?

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

   


 

**What More Can A Girl Want?**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Character(s):** CJ, Danny  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Danny gives CJ a very special Christmas gift.  
**Written:** 7th Jan, 2001  
**Author's Note:** Sequel to In Excelsis Deo & The Lame Duck Congress 

Christmas in the White House. If it was decoratable, it was festooned in festive fashion. 

That was the mantra at the Bartlet White House. Garland dangled, wreaths adorned, lights twinkled and every spot that could hold a Christmas tree did. 

Hanukkah and Kwanzaa were also given their due. It was a busy, exciting time. Everyone realized the celebrations were more dear this year. The Bartlet White House had survived an assassination attempt that left two of their own shot. But now the President and Josh Lyman were back at work. 

Feelings of friendship and joy permeated the place. One of the happiest faces belonged to White House Press Secretary C.J. Cregg. She seemed to be everywhere with a funny comment, a warm smile, a snippet of holiday trivia to share. She brightened the day for many. 

It was all a facade like a gingerbread house. Looked soft and delicious on the outside but inside hard and indigestible. C.J. was miserable. It was an effort to drag herself to work and to last through the day. 

Her professional life was fine. But personally, nothing seemed worthwhile. She was far from her family, had few true friends nearby and wasn't dating. 

That was Danny Concannon's fault, she'd decided. The White House reporter had turned down a chance to be an editor at the Post. He hadn't even discussed it with C.J. When she finally mentioned it to him, he blew it off quickly. C.J. felt he should have taken the promotion so they could see each other. 

She'd hinted to Danny about that. He told her that he didn't have a problem with them being together in their current jobs. When C.J. insisted she did, he'd just walked away. 

It was framed that way in her mind. She remembered as he walked away she felt more alone and abandoned than she ever would have imagined. It floored her, C.J. couldn't believe the depths of despair ripping her apart. She realized she did care about Danny, did want him and now couldn't have him. 

Danny didn't know the President had warned C.J. off of a relationship with the reporter. Since the night Danny had told her he wouldn't take the job she'd had time to wonder about what ifs. What if Danny would have known about the President's pronouncement? Maybe it would have made a difference. 

C.J. tried not to dwell on it but it seemed inevitable. She and Danny still had daily dealings. They were both professional but often one caught the other staring. Discovered, they went back to looking at notepads or other people. 

They'd tangled verbally a few times on issues in and out of the Press Briefings. Both relished the passion stirred up even in a professional setting. It was all they had left. 

C.J. moved through the halls to her office. It was to be an early day on this Christmas Eve. The First Family would be off to their home in New Hampshire. C.J. had turned down an invitation to be with them. 

She told the Bartlets she had her own plans. She'd told her family the same thing. It wasn't true, she had nothing going. Her fellow West Wingers were all scattering at day's end. At least that's what they claimed. C.J. figured she'd find many of them in their offices if she wandered in on Christmas morning. 

Without knowing how she'd gotten there, C.J. found herself back in her office. She moved to her desk and saw another stack of cards and a few wrapped gifts. The doorway was decorated to the hilt. Carol had seen to that. 

But C.J. hadn't let her assistant go crazy inside the office. There was a wreath and a basket of poinsettias. And the fish bowl... 

Once again, Gail the Goldfish swam around her own Christmas tree. The rim of her bowl was crowned with a ring of poinsettias. C.J. nearly hadn't put out the items. But she decided it would be churlish to ignore them. People enjoyed seeing the do-dads in the bowl. Without them, someone might have figured out that C.J. was mourning the end of any possible future with Danny. She couldn't risk that. 

She idly tapped the side of the bowl. The fish darted by. Gail had been a fixture in her office for more than a year. The foolish little gift from Danny had become a talisman, now it was all she had left of him. 

As she played finger tag with the fish she noticed a new container of fish food. It was the good stuff in a large canister. She knew it was a token from Danny. The sadness welled up inside her again. 

Gail and the memory of a few stolen kisses reminded her of all she had left of a short span of happiness. There were also conversations that still echoed in her mind as if they'd happened yesterday instead of a year ago yesterday. 

She could still see Danny bobbing along the hall with her. He'd announced he'd made a list of the reasons why C.J. should go out with him. She took the bait and promised to come up with her own list of why they shouldn't go out. 

She'd dared Danny to make fun of her, then he'd have given her another reason to dismiss him. But even when she'd confided her dreaded Secret Service Code Name; "Flamingo", he'd stayed true. Danny didn't laugh at it or at her, he just let her know he was interested in everything about her. 

C.J. now saw again Danny sitting in the chair near the wall. He'd looked bemused she recalled when she brought out her neatly typed list. He'd let C.J. get half way through it until she realized it was a put on. 

She'd started to sputter with indignation and demanded to know what he was up to. He'd presented her with a Christmas gift. C.J. had stalled for time, it was etched in her mind. "You already gave me a Goldfish Danny. What more could a girl possibly want?" 

She found out. Goldfish food. But the girl also got a gentle lesson. Danny didn't raise his voice, didn't offer clever words, didn't step out of line. He simply told her he thought they could see each other without problems and then announced, "I got a crush on you." 

That simple declaration, "I got a crush on you." had gone straight to her heart. It stunned her and melted some of her reservations. But before she could let Danny know he'd disarmed her, they'd been interrupted. 

C.J. stared at Gail. Danny's words haunted her now as they did that night. He'd made her aware she'd been lonely and that it had been a long time since anyone had cared about her, had made her feel special and desired. 

The next day she'd tried to test Danny's feelings. She dangled a date in front of him if he agreed with her on hate crimes legislation. But he was his own man daring to disagree with her. Impulsively, C.J. told him she'd have dinner with him on Christmas Eve so he could convince her of his arguments. 

Her rash promise shocked them both. To recoup, C.J. made it sound like a business meeting. She declared it was dinner, not a fling and made Danny bring his notebook. He did and it sat open on the table at the Indian restaurant he took her to on Christmas Eve. 

Most of the evening they'd sat in silent amazement. Neither one of them could believe this was happening. C.J. was afraid to encourage him, Danny was afraid to overstep her boundaries. But C.J. still recalled it was nice to be with him, even the silences were comfortable. 

No time to focus on the presents of Christmas past for C.J. She returned a couple of phone calls, signed off on some paperwork and worked out topics to toss to the Press Corps during the holiday break. Then Carol reminded her it was time for the final Briefing before Christmas. 

This year it was the final event. The choirs had already performed, Santa had appeared, it was time to call it a day. 

C.J. entered the Press Room to find everyone chomping at that same bit. She announced the President and First Lady were ready to depart. C.J. wished the media all the best and dropped the lid on. Danny was the first one out the door without a backward glance. 

The West Wing Staff bundled up to cross the lawn to wave to the Bartlets departing in Marine One. Leo led the Senior Staff back in from the cold and wished them all a good holiday. 

C.J. offered Leo the list of topics she'd feed the Press Room during the President's absence. Everyone scattered, C.J. returned to her office and sent Carol on her way with a hug and gift. Then C.J. was alone again, a condition she'd become very familiar with in the last few months. 

Inside her office only the desk light burned. The White House was settling down for a long winter's nap. But even though it "twas the night before Christmas" in the West Wing, C.J. opted to do a little more work. 

There was one thing preventing it. A small square box sat in the middle of her desk. No card, no wrapping, no big bow, just a small, thin ribbon tied around it. 

She pulled the ribbon and took the lid off the box. C.J. found a layer of cotton batting. C.J. lifted it out and saw a small, rectangular white card. A blank, small, rectangular, white card. "Hmmmm.", she mused aloud. 

"That's all you have to say is 'hmmmm.'" 

C.J.'s head jerked up at the sound of Danny's voice. She forced her voice to remain steadier than her hands. "Hello Danny. Is this from you?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" He moved into her office. 

"No." 

"How can it not be clear C.J.?" 

"A blank card?" Her tone was tired, puzzled and exasperated. 

His tone matched hers. "Blank?" He moved behind her and his nearness almost made her tremble. He glanced down at the box. "Great. My big moment spoiled. Turn it over." 

"What is it, a get out of jail free card?" 

Danny laughed. "Could be." 

She flipped the card. "It's your business card. So?" 

"You've become complacent and only see the obvious. Why don't you read it aloud C.J.?" 

She recited, "Danny Concannon." Then she stopped, "Editor?" C.J. looked at Danny. "What does this mean?" 

"Okay. Now you're showing no grasp of the obvious. You graduated with honors all your life. I know your verbal SAT score was high. That's what I always hear from all of you West Wingers." 

She repeated, "Danny Concannon. Editor." 

"Do you think I should have gone with 'Dan Concannon' or 'Daniel Concannon' Editor?" 

"Danny Concannon, Editor." This time C.J. said it with awe in her voice. 

"That's me. Merry Christmas C.J." 

"Oh God, oh Danny. An editor?" 

"As of January 15th." Danny's words were barely out of his mouth when C.J.'s mouth covered his. 

She kissed him and murmured "Thank you." Then she kissed him again and gasped as the waves of emotion and passion spread quickly through them. It had been months since their lips had found each other but in moments they were back in the same exquisite rhythm. 

The kisses grew more frantic and their hands pulled bodies closer. "Forget Christmas lights, " C.J. managed to think, "This is more like fireworks on the Fourth of July." 

Danny noticed her office door was open. "C.J. we could be discovered." She didn't stop kissing him, just pushed their bodies closer to the door. Danny took the hint and slammed it shut. "Good thinking." 

She reluctantly pulled her mouth away from his. "Danny, talk to me for a minute." C.J. was out of breath. 

"Clock's running. What do you want to know?" He sounded ragged. 

"This decision. Why didn't you tell me before?" 

"And spoil this reaction." He kissed her lightly on the lips and then spoke seriously. "C.J. it took awhile for negotiations and to work out all the details. Then I had to make my final decision." 

"You changed your mind for me?" 

"Not just for you, for us. How could I keep telling you there's more to life than work if I just focused on work? And the President told me he'd laid down the law to you about dating a reporter." 

"He didn't tell me he told you." 

"Seems like I had some changes to make." 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into Danny's eyes. There was a catch in her voice. "It's the most wonderful, generous, perfect gift anyone's ever given me." 

He noticed tears in her eyes. "Don't cry C.J. I thought you'd be happy." 

The tears spilled out. "I'm not upset, I AM happy. Aren't you happy? You'll be a terrific editor." 

"That remains to be seen. I'll miss reporting, breaking stories and I'll miss being here full time." 

C.J. saw that it was a bittersweet decision for Danny. That made his gesture all the more amazing and meaningful. "We'll make it work Danny, I promise." 

"Good start." He pulled her closer and kissed her tears away. "I did leave some outs. If things don't work, I have my choice of beats. Or when there are changes in the Administration, I get dibs on coming back here. I wanted to be honest with you about that." 

"Okay, I'll be honest with you. This is the only way it could work, the only thing that gave us our shot no matter how much I wanted you. We'll weather the rough spots together." 

"Like when you don't like the coverage or you need someone to leak a story to, maybe I'll be able to steer you to a sympathetic editor." 

"I always like dealing with the top dog." 

"Woof." Danny brushed C.J.'s hair off her face. "Just be patient C.J., I'll have some tough times." 

"Shhh!" She put a finger to his lips and then moved it away to kiss him. "Let's get out of here and talk about it." 

"You sure?" Danny asked. 

"I'll buy you a drink." She realized it sounded trite compared to his offering. "How about dinner too?" 

"Last year I bought, but it was business or so you claimed." 

"It was self preservation. I wanted you even then." C.J. felt good admitting what she'd denied for so long. 

"You did?" 

"Uh-huh. So let me sweeten this deal. Drinks, dinner and back to my place. We'll turn on the Christmas music, the Christmas tree and each other. We can unwrap..." 

"Presents?" Danny interrupted, feeling bad. "I don't have anything else for you." 

"What more could a girl possibly want?" C.J. echoed her words of a year ago in wonder. "No more presents. I figured we'd unwrap each other." 

"Oh. Fa-la-la-la." 

C.J. laughed feeling freer than she had in a year. "Let's go Fish Boy." 

"There is something I'd like C.J." 

"Name it." 

"Let's put off the unwrapping." 

"Well, sure Danny." C.J. sounded disappointed. 

"Just for a bit." 

"Fine." 

"I'd like to go to Midnight Mass." 

"What?" Danny never failed to astound her and C.J. felt that boded well for the future. 

"Midnight Mass, therefore C.J. seems like we should wait until after for unwrapping, if that's okay." Danny fumbled around feeling like a teenager. 

"It's perfect Danny, a good way to ensure a good beginning." C.J. walked over to open her office door and grabbed her coat. 

He helped her on with it, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "I'm glad you liked your present. I wasn't sure it would be enough to get me back in your good graces." 

C.J. turned to face him and kissed him once more. "There's so much lost time to make up for Danny." 

He took a cautionary tone. "Somebody could see us in here, like this." 

"I don't care. They'll have to get used to scenes like this. I've rediscovered how much I like kissing you on the mouth." 

"What more could a guy want?" Danny sighed, paraphrasing C.J. as her actions followed her words. 

"I'll show you later.", C.J. promised. 

"God bless us everyone." Danny announced and steered her out the door. He looked back at the Goldfish swimming around her Christmas tree. "Merry Christmas little fish. You're still my lucky charm." 

C.J.'s laughter floated back to him sweeter than any Christmas Carol Danny had ever heard. 


End file.
